Black Moon Princess
by Kitsune no takai
Summary: BunnyRubius pairing full warning inside. The person who is going to help the Dark Moon Family is already in the fic, hint for those guessing later.
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS JUST A WARNING!!!! This fic contains the pairing Bunny/Rubius, Bunny being Serena for those of you who watch the dubbed version. DO NOT FLAME ME BECAUSE OF THE PAIRING!!! I WILL TAKE REVENGE AND POST YOUR FLAMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! This fic also contains sailor scout bashing. If don't like that then don't read it and don't flame because you have been warned. It also contains Mamoru, or Darien as the dubbers call him, bashing. THERE IS EXTREME MINAKO BASHING AND IF YOU LIKE HER OR MAMORU A LOT THEN YOU SHOULDN'T READ ANY FARTHER!!! Once again do not flame for things you were warn about. If you still wish to read this fic then continue on to chapter one and bear in mind that the story may also be found at mediaminer.org. Please continue on and review. 


	2. chapter 1

Neo: This is my first Sailor Moon fic ever. Please do not flame me because if you do, your flame will be posted with the name you give on the author notes in the next chapter. Do not push me on this fact because I will do it!

Rubius: Hello, I will be Neo's muse throughout this fic and sometimes, Bunny will be one too. I've been told to tell you that Neo does not own Sailor Moon or any other anime! She doesn't even own the pairing of this fic which is owned by Princess Ashley on fanfiction.net, do not take this pairing without her permission!

Neo: Thank you, now there is one more thing I have to tell you, this fic is mostly written and will be from 12 to 14 chapters long, I will try to post a new chapter every 5 reviews so, please, review. Oh, there is something I forgot for you who watched the english version of Sailor Moon, these are the names that I use for the scouts: Rei/Ray, Minako/Mina, Ami/Amy, Makoto/Lita, Mamoru/Darien, and Usa/Rini.

Rubius: Now on with the fic!

It was during a battle, the last battle with the Black Moon family's Rubius, that Usagi noticed Minako hanging off her Mamoru. When they thought she was too busy fighting, they kissed. Usagi stopped fighting and looked at them.

Minako was furious, "Usagi! Fight! You can't just stop!"

"Of course I can! You've been stealing my boyfriend!"

Mamoru looked at her levelly, "Usagi, did you really think I could love a worthless crybaby like you? I'd much rather have my smart and pretty Mina-chan." Usagi stared at them for a long time.

"You know," they looked sharply at Rubius who was trembling with pain, "They don't seem to care for you Princess. You could join us and then it wouldn't matter."

Usagi didn't need anytime to think as she walked over to him, "I will." Just then, Rubius grabbed her and turned her so his back was to the other scouts, before Sailor Mars attacked and took the fire attack. Rubius winced in pain, gathering his energy and disappeared with Usagi in a flash of red light.

They reappeared in Rubius' control room and he collapsed to his knees. Usagi knelt down, worried, "Rubius? Are you okay?"

"Yeah *pant* I'm fine." Rubius' face was flushed red and he was sweating a lot and panting heavily. 

Usagi wasn't convinced and put a hand on his forehead. She pulled back in shock, "You're burning up! Tell me what is wrong right now!"

"Alright *cough* I used too much energy, I....oh god!" He doubled over in pain, trembling and gasping. Usagi began stroking his forehead. "Okay, *gasp* I'm okay."

Usagi looked at him, "You will go to bed now, and I'm going to call your prince." 

"What! Why?"

"You are much too hot!"

"But I'm always hot! My power is fire!"

Usagi said nothing for a minute, "Fine, but you're still going to bed and I'll call Sapphire." Rubius barely nodded before falling forward and passing out. "Rubius!" Usagi sent in an urgent call to the Black Moon before pulling Rubius' head on her lap and stroking his thick fiery red hair.

Sapphire appeared unnoticed and walked over to them. "So, what is wrong?"

Usagi looked up sharply, "He just passed out! I don't know what is wrong with him!" Sapphire checked Rubius over before calling Wiseman. He came instantly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Diamond was with him. Sapphire pointed at Rubius and Wiseman began to check him over as Diamond spoke with Usagi.

"So, why did you decide to join us?"

"The other scouts didn't care about me and my boyfriend never loved me."

Diamond looked angry. "How could they do that to you!" He went off in a wrathful rant while Usagi sweatdropped. 

Sapphire moved over to her, "Don't worry. He just has a large crush on you. Come to think about it, I think Rubius does too."

"Well him I think I like. He helped me get out of a life I shouldn't have been in."

Wiseman suddenly spoke, "I have finished."

Sapphire looked at him, "Well?"

"He is very weak right now and has no energy to spare. His temperature is also dropping fast."

Usagi's voice trembled, "Can you give him energy?"

"Normally the Black Crystal could give him energy so he could heal but he is too weak right now. His body can't handle a large energy boost."

"Can you give him a small energy boost? Enough to help him?"

Wiseman sighed, "Yes, but I may give him too much."

Sapphire looked determine, "If you give him too much then I'll take some away, just save him!"

"As you wish." The power of the Black Crystal glowed around Wiseman and he began pushing it through Rubius' body. He waited only a minute before stopping and noting that his breathing was almost back to normal, Wiseman was satisfied. 

"Okay, I have done what I can. Now it's time to take him back and you too Usagi," he added, "I'm sure Rubius would do much better there."

Sapphire nodded, "Diamond!"

He shook Diamond out of his rant, "What??"

"We're leaving! Come on!"

"What about Usagi??"

"Somehow I don't think you have much of a chance with her, but she's coming too. Now get moving!" Diamond was already gone before his brother had finished. "Well that got him going." The others left as well, Sapphire carrying Rubius. 

Neo: I'm sorry that the chapter is so short but they will get longer!

Rubius: Please read and review and remember, the next chapter will be posted once we have 5 good reviews! 

Neo: That's it for now, we'll see you again next chapter! Bye!


	3. chapter 2

Neo: Well hello there! I'm so sorry I really thought this chapter was longer but I guess I was wrong. The chapters will get longer, you just have to be patient.

Rubius: Remember, Neo does not own Sailor Moon or any other anime, if she did, she would not be writing this fic!

IMPORTANT! READ THIS! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 10 REVIEWS! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO THIS STORY WILL NOT BE AS LONG AS I THOUGHT. I'M PUTTING CHAPTERS TOGETHER TO MAKE THEM LONGER. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING.

Neo: Thank you Rubius and now on with the fic!

When they got to the Black Moon, Wiseman took Usagi to an empty room to speak with her and to give her a large energy boost from the Black Crystal. "So Usagi, are you ready to become one of the family?"

"Yes, I am ready!" Before Wiseman could do anything Usage's tiara shattered and a black crescent moon glowed there. The Black Crystal reacted and began to infuse her on it's own with negative energy.

As the energy was absorbed into her body, Usagi began to change. She grew taller and her hair fell down to her ankles. Her sapphire eyes became as cold as ice and the silver crystal, though still silver, glowed with a black light.

Her clothes were ripped off her body by the energy bolts and they formed new clothes. She now wore a black leather sleeveless tank-top, which showed four inches of her stomach, as well as a black leather mine skirt and knee high, high heel boots. Black leather cuffs adorned her wrists and the traditional earrings of the Black Moon family.

The energy died away, it's job done, leaving the newest member of the family. Usagi opened her icy eyes and smiled evilly, "Hello, I am the Black Moon Princess but you may call me Black Laky."

Wiseman was dually impressed by the sheer amount of energy Black Lady was emitting and decided that the others would be too. 

A cool voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Hey, where is Rubius' room? I promised myself that I would take care lf him since he saved me."

Wiseman nodded, "I'll take you there." He and Black Lady disappeared and reappeared near Sapphire in Rubius' room. The room was decorated in crimson and gold with flame designs all over.

Black Lady walked up to Sapphire, "Hey, remember me?"

He jumped and turned sharply, sucking in his breath when he saw who he was talking to, "Usagi?"

"Not anymore, now I'm the Black Moon Princess but like everyone else, you may call me Black Laky. And, you may both leave, I'll take care of Rubius," she turned to Wiseman, "What does he need?"

"Complete rest for at least a week. He should eat but lightly, his body can't handle heavy food right now, and you'll most likely have to feed him, I don't think he can sit up right now."

"I can handle it, thank you. He's in good hands. And, he's not going anywhere, even if he does have the strength."

Wiseman smirked, "I'm very sure. Let's go Sapphire, Rubius will be fine."

"Alright but you better take good care of him Black Lady!"

"Right, now go!" Wiseman and Sapphire left the room by teleporting and Black Lady settled down to wait for her charge to wake up.

Rubius came to very slowly. He felt like crap, he was also very tired like he had no energy. When he tried to sit up he found that he couldn't even lift his head from the pillow and the effort made him feel nauseous and dizzy.

His slight movement woke Black Lady who was sleeping on a nearby chair. She got up and went to Rubius, "You shouldn't try to get up. You'll just waste what little energy and strength you have left."

Rubius looked at the new girl, dressed completely in black leather, "Who are you?" His voice was no more than a whisper.

Black Lady smiled sweetly, "I was once known as Usagi." Rubius gasped at how much she had changed and Black Lady laughed softly before continuing, "Now I am the Black Moon Princess known to most as Black Lady but because you are sick you may call me Bunny."

Rubius stared at her hopefully, "Really?"

He looked so helpless that Black Lady, or Bunny as she will now be called, couldn't help but smile and comfort him, "Yes, I mean it you and you alone may call me Bunny." She ran her fingers through his thick flaming red hair trying to will him to sleep. It seemed to work as his eyes closed gently and his breathing slowed and deepened and soon he was sleeping peacefully again. 

After a few minutes, Bunny stood and left the room going to the kitchen to get some chicken broth for her charge to eat when he woke up again. Or when she woke him up herself. 

After cooking the broth and grabbing a spoon, Bunny returned to Rubius' room and found him awake again, 'Jeez, I just left for twenty minutes and now he's awake again!?'

Bunny walked over to him, "Hey there cutie, you hungry?" Rubius looked shocked and turned an interesting shade of red as he nodded slowly. Bunny lifted Rubius' head gently and began to feed him.

Rubius was so weak he couldn't hold his head up on his own and his stomach couldn't handle the rich broth. Though he tried his best to keep it down it was too much for his weakened body to handle and he threw it all back up in a bucket Bunny had run and got beforehand.

After it was all over, Rubius was even weaker than before but Bunny wouldn't let him sleep and made him eat some much lighter beef tea and thankfully, he kept it down. Only then did she let him sleep again.

Neo: Well how do you like it? It is a little short but I promise that the chapters will get longer. Mostly when the scouts come back into the fic. Which reminds me, as you read this fic please tell me if you want the scouts to die for what they have done or should they join the Black Moon Family too? I haven't written that part yet and would like your opinions.

Rubius: Just don't ask for Minako or Mamoru to live, they will die, or be tortured, no matter what. Neo does not like them enough for them to live, especially after what they did to Bunny!

Neo: Please read and review and the next chapter will be posted when I have a total of ten reviews.


	4. chapter 3

Neo: I know that I said I wouldn't post until I got 10 reviews but it was my birthday on Tuesday and I got so many wonderful presents (Fruits Basket dvds) that I'm feeling generous. 

Rubius: Neo does not own SM or any of it's characters. This idea came from 'Silver and Rubies' written by Princess Ashley on fanfiction.net. If you like this story then go and read that one. 

Neo: Bear in mind that 'Silver and Rubies' is not my work and therefore this pairing in here is not mine either. Also there is romance is this chapter. It is between Rubius and Bunny so if you don't like the idea of them kissing passionately then do not read. This is my first real romance scene so please don't flame me. You have been warned!

Rubius: Enjoy the fic!

It had been several days and although Rubius could sit up easily enough he couldn't stand up and walk. Whenever he tried he got very dizzy and Bunny or someone else forced him back down on his bed.

This meant simply that when Rubius wasn't sleeping he was bored out of his mind and very restless. Now that his body could handle food again Bunny, Sapphire, and Diamond were making him eat normally. He had not seen Emerald and he hoped dearly that he wouldn't at all but no one listened to his prayers and she paid him a visit anyway.

"Hello Rubius. My, you are a mess aren't you. Hahahahahaha!" 

Rubius glared at her sleepily, "Why don't you go away Emerald. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Awwww. Does baby wanna sleep? Hahahahahaha!"

Rubius smiled sweetly, "Yes and it's time for my nap. Now go away!"

Bunny appeared in the room and screamed at Emerald, "What are you doing in here?? Get out and stop bothering Rubius!! He's suppose to be resting!! If you don't leave I'll go get Diamond and I'll bet you don't want that!!"

Emerald looked freaked and left fast. Bunny stood staring at where she had been a minute before, breathing heavily but turned around when she heard Rubius laughing behind her and she glared at him, "Okay, okay. The shows over, now it's time for you to go back to sleep. You still need to rest."

Rubius had calmed down again, "Okay, *yawn* I'm really tired now."

Bunny smiled, 'Good, once he's asleep I can talk to Diamond about Emerald.' She looked at Rubius who had fallen asleep when she was thinking and, smiling once more, disappeared to go to Diamond.

"Diamond! Where are you?" Bunny was in the throne room but the prince did not seem to be there, "Diamond!"

"I'm here Black Lady. What do you need?"

"Emerald is disturbing Rubius. I want to report her because he needs his rest."

"Understood. She will be dealt with."

Sapphire appeared, "Yeah, it'll be okay when she's gone. She has a mission back home, then she can't bother Rubius anymore."  
"Bunny?" They turned around to see Rubius in the doorway wearing crimson colored pajamas with a flame pattern going up from his sleeves, the cut of his shirt and the cuffs of his pants.

Sapphire was the first to recover and in his worry began yelling, "What are you doing out of bed!?"

"Sapphire, please!"

"Keep out of this Diamond! We worked hard to save you and what happens!? You go running around before you've recovered your strength!! You'll most likely get yourself sick again and I won't help!!"

Sapphire stopped his rant when he saw Rubius' crimson eyes fill with tears. Before he could say anything though, Bunny hit him upside his head, "Will you stop! You're going to make him sick!" She ran over to Rubius, who was sobbing, "Come on Rubius. Let's go back to your room, 'kay?"

"*sniff* 'Kay." The two of them left but not before Diamond began chewing Sapphire out.

When they got back to Rubius' room he collapsed on the bed and sobbed his heart out. Bunny pulled him back up and began to wipe the tears from his face with a silken cloth, "Hush, Rubius. Don't cry anymore it's okay. Shhh." 

Gradually he calmed down and was completely worn out from crying. Bunny gently put him to bed and pulled the crimson and gold blankets around his trembling form.

Slowly he fell asleep and, after a moments hesitation, Bunny leaned over and kissed his forehead, right over the black crescent moon and left.

Sapphire appeared out of the shadows suddenly, smirking, 'So, she does like him. Well I wish them luck. They deserve each other.' With that Sapphire faded out again.

Bunny was running around the palace looking for Sapphire when he appeared in front of her.

"Sapphire! You are an idiot! You could make Rubius even sicker than he already is! You didn't have to yell at him!"

He held up his arms as if to ward off Bunny's words, "Hey I know and I'm sorry, but I know your secret."

"My secret? What is that?"

"You like Rubius."

Bunny sputtered and blushed bright red, "What!?!?"

Sapphire smiled wickedly, "Why don't you kiss him? The girls say he's burning hot." With that he left laughing at Bunny who was as red as Rubius' hair.

Getting back to the room she glanced at Rubius who was still sleeping. Making up her mind Bunny walked over to him.

With a hand Bunny lifted Rubius' head gently and pressed her lips against his. That was all it took before she was addicted.

His lips were warm and soft as silk and he tasted wild and fierce. She backed away suddenly when he woke up and looked at her, "Why did you do that?"

Bunny looked upset, "I was curious. Sapphire said you were different then other men because your temperature is so much greater."

Rubius smiled, "Do you want to try again?" Bunny needed no time to think as she walked over and Rubius sat up. 

When she was close enough something unexpected happened. Rubius grabbed Bunny and kissed her, hard. His lips were crushed against hers and he ran a warm tongue against her lips and when she opened her mouth, Rubius dominated her. He shoved his tongue in her mouth making Bunny gasp in pleasure as he explored it.

Bunny was in shock, Rubius' mouth was scorching hot and the heat burned her. She didn't even try to pull away as Rubius pulled her down against him. He was too warm and it made her feel like nothing she had ever felt before.

When he finally pulled away she was dazed. Bunny had never felt the way she had, not even with Mamoru whom she thought she had loved. 

She became suddenly aware that Rubius was asleep again and also of the fact that as long as he was asleep there was no way he was letting go of her so she curled up against his chest and smiled to herself thinking how warm she felt.

Around the others and when she was alone, Bunny had always felt cold but now it was different so with that thought she feel asleep.

Neo: Well? How was it? I was going to add 3 and 4 together but chapter 4 is too long.

Rubius: Read and review or you won't get any more chapters.

Bunny: That's right and remember, if you flame it will be posted in the next chapter. 


	5. chapter 4

Neo: O.O Look at all the reviews! I didn't realize this fic would be so popular! At this rate it will be finished by the end of next week! I may not be able to get the chapters out every 5 reviews like I promised because I can only get 1 out a day but I'll do my best so keep reviewing!

Rubius: If she knew it would be so popular, Neo would have posted this fic here and been done with it! We're getting great responses! There is also another small romance scene in this chapter!

Neo: I own nothing, not even the pairing which is owned by Princess Ashley. Now on with the fic!

Rubius: Oh and one more thing we forgot. In answer to a reviewer, Bunny's hair is silver when she is Black Lady and gold when you see her as Serenity in later chapters. Please continue.

It had been two weeds since Black Lady had joined the Black Moon Family and Rubius had regained all of his strength. Even so she still let him call her Bunny but anyone else who tried it got hurt more often that not even Diamond.

Diamond had also given up on making Bunny his queen. After seeing how close she and Rubius had grown he started going out with Emerald instead.

Rubius glanced at Bunny as they walked down the hall, "Are you sure you want to do this Bunny?"

"Yes love, very sure. We will make those scouts pay for hurting me!"

"Don't forget tux boy sweetie."

Bunny smiled at Rubius sweetly, "Of course not. He's going to get the worse of this with his precious Mina-chan!"

Rubius smiled at her and they traveled back to the past, to make those scouts pay! When they got there Bunny had a wonderful idea, "Hey Rub?"

"Yeah Bunny?"

"What if we brought Small Lady back with us? After all she has amazing powers."

"Yeah, and Emerald would be jealous!" Bunny laughed with her one and only love and it was agreed. Bunny would go first and hit them with a youma to bring the scouts where she wanted them.

They both decided it was her right since she had been hurt by them but Rubius would still be there with her, out of sight until he wished to be seen.

The sailor scouts were chasing after the first youma to appear since Rubius had taken Sailor Moon away and they were eager to start fighting again.

Chibi Usa, or Usa as we'll call her, was with them only because they couldn't afford to give the Black Moon Family an advantage over them but the truth was that none of them liked her at all, not even her 'father' Mamoru.

Minako thought she was just a pest, ruining all the time she had with her Mamo-chan. The youma they had all been following suddenly stopped and disappeared.

The scouts looked around but could find no trace of it anywhere and were about to leave when they were stopped, "What? Going so soon?"

They turned around and saw the one person they never wanted to see again, Usagi. Minako was the first to recover, "Why are you back here and wearing that outfit?? If you want a guy so bad because my Mamo-chan broke up with you then go to the club down the road. I hear they have great guys for affordable prices."

Bunny just smirked, "Who said anything about me wanting a guy?"

Rei got into it as well, "Wearing that outfit says it all Usagi!"

Bunny glared at them, "First of all my name is no longer Usagi, you may call me, like everyone else, Black Lady!"

Before anyone could comment, Usa ran forward, "Usagi! Usagi, I missed you! Where were you? Did you leave because you don't want to be around me any more?"

Bunny smiled warmly at Usa, "No Usa, I left because the Black Moon Family offered me a better life than what I had here. In fact, I came back just to fetch you and take you back with me so you can be appreciated."

"Really?" Bunny nodded, "Yea! I'll come with you right now, right?"

"Of course." Usa cheered and ran over to Bunny and jumped into her arms. Bunny smiled wickedly at the scouts before disappearing with Small Lady in her arms.

Rubius was waiting for her back on the ship and went to her instantly when she returned but stopped when Usa shrank back from him.

Bunny comforted her, "Don't worry Usa. Rubius isn't going to hurt you. He'll like you and if you give him a chance I know you'll like him too."

Usa looked scared for a moment and just stared at Rubius before nodding and allowing him to hold her. She got an extreme shock when he picked her up. He was hot! What's more is that she felt more secure with him and Bunny than she did with the sailor scouts and that surprised her a bit because this was one of the monsters trying to kill her but he wasn't trying to do anything to her and Usagi trusted him so she would too.

"Okay I will trust you and try to get to know you, but I can't promise anything because the scouts have told me too many bad stories."

Rubius smiled at her, "I understand if you don't like me all that much but I will do everything I can to gain your full trust Small Lady." Usa looked at him for a moment and looked slightly disgusted and Rubius noticed, "What's wrong Small Lady?"

She flinched at the name, "Please call me Usa I like it better than Small Lady." Rubius looked startled but nodded anyway.

"Good. Now it's time for Rubius and I to go for a while."

Usa looked scared, "But why? Am I being bad?"

"No Usa. But we want to get back at the scouts for not caring, about you or me. And Mamoru for letting me think that he loved me and going behind my back."

Usa got a mad look on her face when Bunny said that, "I heard Mamoru say that the only reason he was with you in the first place was because he thought it was destiny and he couldn't go against it but how could I ever be your guys' child? I have pink hair and you have blonde hair and his is black. Also I gave red eyes and you both have blue."

Bunny glanced outside to Earth, "You're right Usa and now it's time to go and kill them 'kay Rube?"

He nodded, "Okay Usa, you can go anywhere on this ship except the control room which you can't get to anyway so be good."

They both left and went back down to Earth and Bunny appeared in front of the scouts, "Well, if it isn't the sailor losers. What's wrong?"

Luna began screaming, "You give Usa back you traitor! She doesn't belong with the dark side!"

"Of course she does and now I'll destroy you first Minako!"

Minako smiled at her, "But I have a weapon more powerful than anything you could throw at me!"

Bunny only looked amused, "What would that be oh leader of the scouts?"

"Love. I have the love of a man who would give his life to save mine in an instant! That you can never have because you're too evil for anyone to ever love!" The scouts echoed her agreeing as did Mamoru who held her from behind as proof.

Behind Bunny Rubius appeared looking as evil as they had ever seen him, "Bunny are you going to kill them or can I?"

"No Rube. I'm going to. After all they insulted you as well as me."

Rei looked very confused, "We didn't insult him, only you because no one could love you ever!" Her voice died off as Rubius wrapped his arms around Bunny and Hugged her.

Minako got her voice back first, "So you've betrayed us farther and fallen in love with an evil being. Now you will have to pay!"

Bunny glanced down from Rubius' embrace, "How did I betray you all in the first place? You betrayed me and we will kill you all!"

They were about to attack when Diamond called out to them, "Wait! We already have Small Lady. Make them sweat it out and when we're done she can help you destroy them!"

Bunny laughed evilly, "That's great! Come on Rubius let's go!" With that they disappeared to go back to the ship.

When they got back to the ship Bunny kissed Rubius passionately. He pressed one hand against her back and deepened it, pushing his tongue gently into his love's mouth. Bunny shivered and moaned into his scorching hot mouth. 

The heat between them became almost unbearable but still neither of them were willing to do anything with Usa there so they parted and went down to the main body of the ship to find her so they could go.

They found her watching cartoons on Rubius' twenty foot big screen TV and after talking a minute settled down to watch with her.

After two hours of cartoons though they were ready to go and so was Usa. They teleported back to the future and took Usa to Wiseman and Bunny explained, "Usa wants to be one of the family and she's my daughter there for she already is but she wants the power that goes with it. The power of the Black Crystal!"

Wiseman looked thoughtful and nodded before he summoned the negative energy of the Black Crystal to be absorbed by Usa to make her like the rest of the family. 

Like Bunny Usa grew slightly taller although her hair stayed the same and her red eyes flamed. She wore a similar outfit to Bunny's except hers was made of black cloth instead of leather and her shoes were ankle boots.

The black crescent moon appeared on her forehead as well and her power grew. When the energy died down, the three of them thought Usa looked wonderful. 

Usa herself seemed upset about something so Bunny questioned her, "Hey Usa, what's wrong? Didn't you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I kinda left Luna P back in the past and that's my weapon you know."

Rubius and Bunny exchanged looks and answered together, "Yes Usa, we know."

Neo: Look at how long this is! It's the longest chapter of all!

Rubius: Since when did I have a twenty foot big screen TV?

Neo: Since I said so! 

Bunny: Please read and review!


	6. chapter 5

Neo: Thank you all for reviewing my fic! It makes me feel really good about how it is going! 

Rubius: Yeah, and the more they review, the faster the fic goes right?

Neo: Right, unfortunately I have been out of town so I have not posted anything for over a week because I wasn't near anyone with internet that I knew of so here is the next chapter now that I'm back and please read what I have to say at the end of the chapter.

Rubius: Neo doesn't own anything so don't sue her, she's very poor.

Bunny: On with the fic!

After everyone had gone to bed a storm started and the temperature dropped greatly. Bunny woke up in the middle of a very pleasant dream of her and Rubius, killing the scouts of course.

It was cold in her room and the freezing temperatures drove her out of her room and down to Rubius'. He was also awake, reading a book. He looked up when she came in and smiled at her. "What are you doing in here Bunny? You should be asleep."

Bunny looked sheepish, "It was cold." That was all Rubius needed before he scooted over allowing her some room on the bed next to him and put down her book.

Bunny ran over happily and jumped in next to him feeling his heat warm her greatly and she relaxed. As she fell asleep she heard Rubius turn off the light and lay down ext to her. As lightning flashed again, lighting the room, Rubius and Bunny were fast asleep.

The next morning Rubius and Bunny went back to the past to get Luna P away from the sailor scouts for Usa. That night they sent the same youma they had used before to lure the scouts to were they wanted them.

Stupidly the scouts followed the youma right to where Bunny and Rubius were with the Luna sphere following them.

Ami looked at her computer, "It's them again!"

Rei glanced at her, "Rubius and Usagi?"

"Yes."

Minako looked around, "Show yourselves! We know you're here!"

Bunny and Rubius appeared, "Very observant. Now we can kill you!"

"Bunny! We're just here for Luna P!" To the scouts, "Hey! I have a deal for you all!"

Minako looked disgusted, "Fine but we don't deal well with evil!"

"Just hand over the Luna sphere and we'll go peacefully." 

The scouts all made sounds of disbelief and Makoto spoke up, "Yeah right! We would never give up the most powerful weapon we have left!"

Rubius dropped to the ground, "But you can't use it." Unfortunately this was the opening Ami was looking for.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" The water attack hit Rubius head on and knocked him backwards but not off his feet.

He trembled violently and braced himself as he was attacked again but he still stayed on his feet. The third attack however knocked him hard and drained his remaining strength.

Bunny noticed this and realized with start that Rubius had not fully recovered from the battle when she went with them and she watched him collapse. She was sure that his temperature was going down again and with that thought she called upon the power of the Black Crystal and zapped them all with negative energy.

When they backed away from him she ran over and lifted Rubius' head onto her lap. She took his hand into her own and patted it gently before she let him go and turned to the scouts with flaming eyes.

Minako laughed, "Look at your friend now! And you won't ever get Luna P!" Luna P started beeping suddenly and floated over to Rubius, putting itself down beside him.

Bunny just laughed at them loudly, "Now I think I'll be going with Rubius and Luna P!" With that they all disappeared leaving the scouts gaping.

When they got back to the ship Bunny lifted Rubius and put his arm around her shoulder and helped him to bed. She covered him gently with several thick blankets and went to call Sapphire and Wiseman to check up on him. 

They came quickly with Sapphire screaming because he didn't know exactly what happened, "I can't believe he got himself sick again!"

Bunny looked mad, "He didn't get sick on purpose! Ami attacked him and her attacked are water and ice! He's in pain and he can't breathe right!"

Wiseman went to him and watched his chest. It rose and fell shallowly and too quickly. Sapphire put one hand on Rubius' chest and pushed. This caused him to start coughing hard and gasping for breath even after he was released.

Wiseman looked upset, "He is very ill now. His core temperature is down and his outward temperature is much warmer, this by the way is the only way he can have a fever, and he is weak. He needs medical treatment now! We have to take him back and get him to the medical room immediately! He won't make it if we don't!"

Bunny stared at Rubius who was sweating heavily and tossing his head back and forth and his earrings glowed even though no one noticed this.

When they got back the doctors came and took Rubius away to treat and allowed no one else in while they treated him. After several long hours a doctor came out and said the words that they were dreading, that they should all come in and say their goodbyes.

Bunny burst into tears and ran inside the others following. Rubius was hooked up to a respirator and an I.V. as well as machines that monitored his vital signs which were going off the charts.

"There is nothing more we can do. I'm very sorry Black Lady." The doctor looked sympathetic.

Bunny looked down at Rubius when she noticed his earrings glowing. Raising a hand to her own earrings she turned to Wiseman, "What are these earrings made of?"

"Black Crystal shards. Why?"

"Because now I can help Rubius!"

"How?" Sapphire looked confused and Bunny reached down and carefully removed Rubius' earrings. Once they were gone his vital signs began to settle down again and everyone gasped in amazement. 

Diamond was the first to speak, "What just happened?"

Bunny smiled, "The Black Crystal shards our earrings are made of give us power from the Black Crystal itself and in his weakened state Rubius' body couldn't take the power they were giving him!"

Wiseman looked pleased, "You are learning well Black Lady. I am very impressed."

Bunny smiled, "Thank you Wiseman." She glanced at the doctors working on Rubius again and one turned around to look at them.

"Your friend is still very weak and he has a bad case of pneumonia. He will be here for sometime but we think that with time and rest he should be just fine." Bunny smiled happily and sat down beside the red head to watch over him.

Neo: Once again I am so sorry this wasn't out when it should have been! It was suppose to be out before I left but I didn't have the time!

Rubius: And her grandmother doesn't have internet so there was no way for this chapter to get up before now! But the next chapter will be up very soon.

Neo: Another thing, due to the amount of reviews I'm getting and the large amount of time it's taking to type some of these chapters I will now only post once every three days. I will post the next chapter on Friday but don't stop reviewing because I will still take the reviews into account and if I get a lot I might post it earlier! See you next time! 


	7. chapter 6

Neo: Well I'm back like I said I would be and thank you to the *four* people who reviewed my last chapter. I'm beginning to think that no one likes this fic anymore. Has it gotten bad?

Rubius: If it's getting bad then it might be discontinued and we can all go on with are lives.

Neo: I worked hard on this fic! If people stop liking it then it will just take longer to get out but it will be finished someday!

Rubius: Neo doesn't own jack squat, thank the lord!

Two months later Rubius was finally declared completely recovered. They began to make their plans to get back at the scouts when Usa demanded that she could help. Rubius and Bunny agreed, even though they did not agree with the amount of energy she would be using.

Although powerful, her energy was not enough to beat them. When they went back down to earth they didn't bother to send a youma, they just all appeared to the scouts. 

The scouts transformed and glared at them and Minako screamed at Usa, "You little brat!! You get back here!! I'm your mother and you have to do what I say!!"

Usa stuck out her tongue, "I may not remember who my parents are but even I know that black and blonde don't make pink! Besides we were all told that Usagi and Mamoru were my parents but Mamoru is not my father for the same reason!!"

Mamoru looked mad, "Of course I am you annoying little pest!!"

Usa only smiled wickedly at them, hugging her Luna sphere. Luna P had changed slightly because it absorbed Usa's negative energy and was being effected by it. Although the kitty sphere's eyes were the same, the golden crescent moon was now an upside down black crescent moon with white lining around it. 

Usa hugged Luna P even harder, "You can't beat Rubius and Usagi and I'm going to help as well!"

Makoto glared, "Sure we can! And we'll beat you too!"

Before anything else could be said, Usagi pulled power from the Black Crystal and hit the scouts with a great deal of negative energy.

Rei regained herself first and began to make her attack on Usagi. Usa decided immediately to help and bounced her kitty sphere, "Luna P Magic!" Luna P exploded in pink smoke and when it cleared a small pink fan with hearts on the bottom two ends and a white string that split in two with pink powder puffs at the end fell into her hand.

Rei just laughed when she saw it, "You think you can beat us with a fan!?"

Ami began her attack when Usa opened her fan. It had the Black Moon symbol on both sides. She began waving it back and forth as she began her own attack, "Luna Fan, Black Moon Sandstorm!!"

A wind kicked up and black sand flew in the scouts faced, blinding them. Rei looked at Usa with blurred vision and began an attack on her.

Usa was ready though, her fan shut and floated out of her hand, "Luna P Magic!" With another explosion of pink smoke, Luna P changed into a pink ruffled parasol. 

When the fire was released, Usa opened her parasol in front of her like a shield and the fire bounced off. Usa closed her parasol and was grinning evilly when a rose hit her parasol and it flew into the air. It exploded again and reverted back to the Luna sphere and floated down to Usa.

The pink haired girl glanced at Mamoru in his tux and glared. Usagi shot a ball of energy at him and Rubius set the ground around him on fire. The energy ball hit and Mamoru flew through the fire and into a wall, knocking him out.

Minako was furious, "How dare you hurt my Mamo-chan!! Take this!! Venus Crescent V Smash!!" The attack flew at Usagi who easily dodged it. 

Usa threw Luna P at Makoto when no one was paying attention to her and it hit her in the back of the head. In this way she got all the scout's attention and they advanced on her. 

Usa cried out for help, "Wiseman! What can I do? Can I use the power of the Black Crystal!?

"No, your body is too small. You wouldn't be able to control it."

Usa looked freaked and Luna P put itself in front of her. Suddenly Luna P's eyes turned red, not glowed, turned, as well as the crescent moon on it's forehead.

It turned around and to everyone's amazement, began to speak in a calm male's voice, "Chibi Usa, you want power correct? I can give it to you if you truly want it." 

Usa got a determined look in her eyes, "Yes, I want power." 

Luna P dipped forward in a nod, "It is yours!" The kitty sphere's eyes glowed and black negative energy came out and hit Usa, making her scream.

Fire burst around her and went up high in a dome but Usa could be seen inside. As the dark energy crackled outside the dome, it was absorbed rapidly into Usa.

Usa began to change, she grew much taller and had the figure of an eighteen or nineteen year old and the final touch was her hair growing out and falling to her ankles.

Luna P stopped the energy flow and returned to normal. Then it's eyes narrowed wickedly and the white lining around the black crescent mark vanished. 

The dome of fire burned out and Usa was seen. Everyone gasped, Usa looked like an adult, with a floor-length spaghetti-strap dress that was pitch black. Her pink hair twisted and fell to her ankles. Her eyes opened and were cold, yet they burned like fire.

Usa smirked, "I am no longer Small Lady! I am Wicked Lady!" Usagi and Rubius clapped and Wicked Lady flew up to them and bowed.

She then turned to the scouts and threw Luna P to the ground, "Luna Sphere, Kitty Magic!" Luna P exploded in pink smoke and became a black harp which Wicked Lady began to play, "Luna P, Black Lullaby!"

One by one the scouts fell asleep due to the music. Wicked Lady smile and the harp became Luna P once more. Wicked Lady pulled her hand back to throw it at the scouts when a rose flew in front of her.

When she glanced over she saw Mamoru back on his feet. Wicked Lady sighed and threw Luna P against the ground again, "Luna Sphere, Kitty Magic!" Luna P transformed into a dark red umbrella which flew to Wicked Lady. 

She opened the umbrella and pointed it at Mamoru and it began to spin, "Luna P, Black Energy Whirl!" Swirling black energy came out of the umbrella and it hit Mamoru, knocking him out again.

Luna P went back to it's normal form and a gold key appeared around Wicked Lady's neck. It glowed with a soft pink light, waking and healing the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

The light brightened and exploded form the key, sending all of the people present into a time void, throwing them into the future.

In the void Wicked Lady turned back into evil Usa. The black moon on Usa's forehead vanished and the golden crescent moon appeared, sending gold light everywhere.

Because of the light, the black moon on Luna P's forehead changed back to a gold one and Usa reverted back to her six year old form as the Black Crystal's energy left her body.

The key around Usa's neck exploded in pink light again and became a beam, pushing them out of the time void and into the time Usa had come from. Unknown to everyone, the crystal time key also returned Usa's complete memories to her.

When they were set down again Minako grabbed Usa and smacked her screaming, "How dare you, you little brat!! You dragged us all the way to the future for what reason!?" Usa's eyes began to fill with tears but before she could cry Ami gave Minako a shove.

When she looked at Ami she noticed everyone was looking at the same thing. When Minako looked as well she gasped.

The person standing in front of her looked like an older version of Rubius. He was wearing crimson clothes with embroidered gold cuffs and seams. He was also wearing a crimson cape with a gold clasp.

He was calm as he spoke to them, "Why do you yell at a child for something she did not do?"

Minako was angry, "She did do it!! She sent us all here for no reason!!"

"She did not. I called you here. She did not have the crystal time key before I sent it to her."

Rei started suddenly with realization, "Your the one who talked through Luna P and turned Usa into Wicked Lady! Your the reason she hurt all of us!"

F. Rubius glared at her, "If I recall, you were going to kill her. She would have hurt you anyway. I just gave her some help." He was calm even under the scout's threatening glares.

Minako suddenly screamed in pain as Usa stepped on her foot and everyone in her group ran to her, allowing Usa to get away and run toward F. Rubius.

Minako saw her first and yelled at her, "Usa get back here!! I will punish you if you don't!"

Usa stopped and turned to look at Minako, "You would punish me even if I did so I won't!" She began walking toward F. Rubius and stopped about three feet away. 

Usa looked up at his face before crossing her feet, plucking her skirt and dipping forward in a lovely curtsy. The others decided that F. Rubius was a very important person for Small Lady, the moon princess, to curtsy to him.

Usa looked up at him with tears in her eyes as F. Rubius knelt down to her level and held out his arms in a hug offering.

Usa leaped into his arms, "Daddy!!" Everyone stared in shock as F. Rubius hugged Usa tightly and picked her up. Luna P floated to his level and dipped itself forward in a bow.

F. Rubius looked at the time travelers and turned around to go with Luna P floating after him. Usagi and Rubius glanced at each other and ran forward to follow.

The scouts decided the best thing they could do was to follow as well, considering they couldn't get back by themselves.

Neo: Well I hope that you all are happy! My fingers are going to fall off from typing so much and only four people have reviewed my last chapter! If I don't get reviews then I might not post on time because I think people don't like the fic. 

Rubius: If you like the fic please review! That way we don't have to follow Neo's plotline ever again!

Neo: What are you talking about? I'm half way done with the sequel!

Rubius & Bunny: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. chapter 7

Neo: Sorry I'm late! My grandparents were over yesterday and I didn't get to finish typing this and from what I can see in my folder this chapter will be short!

Rubius: And you might want to skip over the next chapter Neo!

Neo: Why?

Rubius: Because I'm sure it's the one that's all about the scouts!

Neo: Don't remind me! I don't own anything so don't sue me! You'll just be wasting your time as I am not making any money from this! The only thing I get out of this is reviews and please give me more!

F. Rubius took them all to the palace where they were greeted by a tall woman wearing white silk. She had long blonde hair, done up in pigtails, and a golden crescent moon on her forehead.

Minako gasped, "It's the Neo Queen! The one who will rule the Earth!"

The woman nodded, "I am Usagi, Neo Queen of this land and of the entire Earth!"

Bunny gasped, "You are me!?"

Usagi smiled, "Yes, I am you and," She motioned to the child in F. Rubius' arms, "that is Chibi Usa. Our daughter." She turned to Usa, "Now, my dear, tell me why you did not stay with the scouts."

Usa's eyes started to tear up with the mention of the time she spent with the sailor scouts. Luna P floated down gently and landed in her arms, "The scouts were all mean to me and Bunny. They made me do chores and stuff they were suppose to do. Minako and Tuxedo Mask made Bunny believe that he loved her and them they told her no one could love her and...and."

At this point Usa could not take it anymore and began to cry loudly. F. Rubius hugged his daughter tighter and Usa buried her face in his jacket and sobbed her heart out.

F. Rubius looked up from comforting his little girl to glare at the scouts. All of them shrunk back at the intensity of the hatred in his eyes. 

Minako recovered first and began screaming, "You little brat! How could you turn your back on us after all we did for you?!?"

Usa looked at her angrily through her tears, "Sure you protected me! But only while Usagi-chan was there! After she left you didn't care at all! Someone could have kidnapped me and you wouldn't have noticed!"

Minako, Tuxedo Mask, and the other scout looked shocked that Usa would talk like that to anyone. Bunny and Rubius started to laugh at all of their shocked faces.

This only got the got-tempered Sailor Mars mad and she turned to yell at them, "What are you two laughing at?!?"

Rubius was the only one of them who could answer, "Your all's faces! That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

Makoto started trembling with rage as her face turned red and she exploded, "You both are the worst people I have ever met in my life! I hate you and I hope you and the whole Black Moon Family burns in Hell!"

Bunny stopped laughing and spoke to her mockingly, "I am quite glad you hate me. It is of course what I want after all. I'd kill myself if you liked me!"

Rubius piped up as well, "Also, we've already been to Hell. It's very nice down there but they kicked us all out because we liked it too much. We're not allowed there ever again."

Bunny nodded in agreement, "Besides, we don't want to go back anyway."

Rei smirked, "Too awful for you down there?"

Bunny only smiled sweetly, "No, it was just too boring." The Sailor Scouts just stared with their mouths hanging open in shock. This caused Usa to start laughing which in turn made Minako even madder than she already was.

Without any thought about what exactly she was doing, Minako grabbed Usa right out of F. Rubius' arms and threw her on the round screaming, "You ungrateful brat! After all the wonderful things we did for you, you go and laugh at us!!"

Her rant was cut short as a blast of fire slammed into her and Minako went flying through the air screaming before landing hard on the ground. 

Burns covered her body and the sailor outfit she wore had been almost completely burned off. Mamoru ran over to his love with the other scouts to see if their leader was still alive.

Bunny, Rubius, and Usa all hoped she was dead but none of them counted on it. Ami looked up from checking Minako over, "She's still alive! This proves that even with your 'amazing' power you can't kill us!"

F. Rubius watched her and after listening to what she had to say started to laugh, "If I really wanted to kill your leader she would be dead and her bones would be burned to ashes. But , this is not the place where the fight will go on nor is it time yet. To insure a good fight you will be given a month to train as hard as you can. Then, and only then, we shall fight."

Usagi walked up to them, "You may go to the med room in the palace to treat your leader. The medicine there will help her heal very fast."

With a light bow, she, F. Rubius, Usa, Bunny, and Rubius went inside the palace, leaving the scouts and Mamoru alone with their leader.

Neo: This chapter is too short *looks through fic* And chapter eight is about the same size! Short chapters!

Rubius: Then again the next chapter is all about what the scouts are doing. You should get a medal or something for making as long as it is. 

Neo: If I remember correctly then it took me nearly a month to write that and it nearly made me sick doing it please review.


	9. chapter 8

Neo: I'm back and this chapter is going to be a short one I think. I won't know how short until it's finished though. 

Rubius: Please do not blame Neo for the short chapters, the fic is in a folder in pen and it looks longer in there then it is typed out!

Bunny: Neo does not own anything so do not sue! 

Neo: Enjoy the fic!

After Mamoru picked up Minako and carried her into the palace, a servant took them to the med room and another one brought them all fresh clothes.

Ami located the bandages and medicine(complete with very easy to follow instructions of course) and they set to work patching up their leader.

The medication did seem to make her feel better so she could rest which relieved the scouts. 

Two hours after they had finished, Minako woke and was filled in on the plan, "Minako, you have to get better so we can train and beat them all!"

Mamoru begged her and she smiled, "Of course I'll get better," she said sweetly, "I don't care what the great 'king' said but he just couldn't kill me. And if he couldn't kill me, how could the Rubius from our time kill me?"

Ami looked thoughtful, "That is a very good point. We do have more people then them anyway, so beating the idiots should be no problem."

Rei narrowed her eyes, "That is beyond the point! The point is, even if he didn't kill her, that future Rubius guy hurt our wonderful leader! He, and the Rubius from our time must pay!"

Makoto pumped her fist in the air, "Rei is right! We have to kill him for what he did to our leader, our reverend princess!"

"She is not your princess." The scouts whirled around to face the speaker and were awed to see it was Q. Usagi.

Minako say up, wincing in pain, even though the others begged her to lay back down. She stared at the queen straight in the eye before speaking herself, "You! You are a false queen! Everyone knows the Moon Princess is both fair and beautiful! And even though you are these things and by your beauty alone you can trick some people, there will be those who see right through that because the princess is also pure of heart and soul!"

Here Minako smiled brightly and the other scouts nodded their agreement. Usagi only smiled in a knowing sort of way, which make Minako falter slightly, "What are you smiling about? I just told you why you couldn't be the Moon Princess!"

"Yes, you did," Usagi agreed but the scouts victory was short lived, "but I have great comfort in knowing that if I am not queen, at least you will not be either." 

Then she turned around and left the room, leaving Mamoru, Minako, and the other scouts staring after her in shock.

Usagi walked swiftly down a hallway snickering quietly to herself as she opened a large crystal door and walked in. The moment she stepped into the room the silver crystal in the center of the room bathed everything in it's warm silvery glow. 

Usa looked over at her mother and curtsied nicely. She was dressed in white silk just like her mom and a golden crescent moon was on her forehead.

There was also a lovely diamond tiara in her hair. Usa then went over and hugged the queen and smiled happily.

Then she turned around and went back to her father and F. Rubius scooped her up and cuddled her before he began tickling her.

Usa giggled wildly and wiggled her way down and ran over to Rubius and Bunny. Usage smiled at the two and also went over to talk with them.

"Look, we all gave a lot of work to do if we're going to beat the scouts."

Bunny looked confused, "But, can't you already beat them? Why do we need to train if you can?"

F. Rubius smiled, "Of course we can beat them. But we're just going to train you." 

Rubius nodded, "That sounds fair to me." He turned to Bunny, "Don't you want to beat them yourself? After all, they hurt you."

Bunny looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding slowly, "That's true. This is better and we'll train out butts off to beat them all! It'll be the least they deserve!"

Neo: Short!! I wasn't sure about this chapter but the next chapter is much longer than this one and I don't think the scouts are in it much!

Rubius: You don't think? You wrote the thing and you should be able to tell us without a doubt who is in the next chapter!

F. Rubius: Don't pester so much, at least it's a chapter at all. Do forgive Neo, this chapter took a lot to write with that scout scene. Review please.


	10. chapter 9

Neo: GOMEN!!! I didn't mean to go this long without updating!! I feel so bad!! School started and I just don't have a lot of time anymore so I'll update when I can.

Rubius: Please review a lot!! Neo puts out more chapters when she gets lots of reviews!!

Bunny: Neo does not own Sailor Moon or any of these characters!! You can sue if you want but it will be a waste of your money and our time!!

Rubius: All flames received go to me to power up my fire power so I can roast the scouts!!

Neo: On with the fic!!!

They began training the very next day and it was tough! F. Rubius forced his younger counterpart to use flames so hot that they burned his own hands, but even Rubius said it would be worth it. If it could burn a master of fire then there was no way normal humans would survive.

Q. Usagi was training Bunny and Usa to use and pass the silver crystal. Bunny was doing very well and was able to summon and control the crystal no matter where it was. Usa could only summon it from short distances away and had only limited control.

The crystal would often pull out of Usa's control and wreck havoc if Bunny of Usagi didn't stop it. Usagi was also teaching them to switch between being dark and being light. 

Rubius walked in with F. Rubius on their way to the med room and both of them stopped to watch the training with no one noticing them. Usagi happened to look up quite suddenly and noticed them after thy had been in the area for about fifteen minutes.

Usagi smiled and Bunny turned around and got slightly upset, "What are you doing here?! You're suppose to be doing your own training else where!" Rubius carefully held out his burnt hands for Bunny to see and she gasped in shock, "What in the world have you been doing!? How can someone who's entire being is focused on fire get burned!? And this badly!!"

Rubius winced at the memory, "I think I summoned the fires of Hell itself and that was the hottest fire I've ever messed around with in my whole life!"

Bunny was very sympathetic, "I'm going to get you fixed up right now!" She rounded on Usagi, "And I don't care what you say about it! Or you!" This last one was to F. Rubius who seemed about to say something.

He looked startled for a minute before smiling and nodding to the both of them, "Go on, I won't stop you and neither will Usagi."

Bunny smiled and dragged Rubius after her with Usa running after the both of them. F. Rubius walked lightly over to Usagi, who punched him quite suddenly on the arm.

F. Rubius gave his wife puppy dog eyes, "What was that for?"

Usagi glared at him, "You just gave my students time off!"

"No, I only gave one student time off, to care for my student. Your other student just ran off with them."

"You're impossible!"

Bunny, Rubius, and Usa made their way down the hallway and entered the med room. 

The scouts were still in there even though Minako was all the way healed and they all glared at the three, "Hey, we're going to fight now! We can beat you all!"

Rei sounded very certain. Minako nodded her agreement, "Right, you are all weak! We are strong and we will win!"

As the scouts moved forward they were stopped by Bunny's hand, "You will not start something here! We agreed on a month remember?"

Rei snorted, "Like we would stick to something you all would never stick to! Mars Celestial Arrow! Fire!"

Rubius stepped forward and easily deflected the attack, through the ceiling. He was sure the king and queen wouldn't like the new sunroof.

He winced slightly afterwards because of the burns on his hands but went into a fighting stance anyway. Unfortunately, Ami noticed and came to the correct conclusion that Rubius wasn't able to create major fire attacks really quickly, "Oi! Rubius is weak! His hands are hurt so he can't attack us with those powerful fire attacks he has!"

Minako was able to rally the scouts easily with this new information, "Yeah! We can win with Rubius out of it! We can beat the traitor Usagi easily if we work together!"

Makoto was yelling at the other scouts to rally them further. It worked as the scouts raced forward to try and rip them apart.

They didn't count on Rubius being able to create a fire shield and to be able to hold it up around himself, Bunny, and Usa.

They never got to wait very long. A large fire blast slammed into the middle of them and the scouts all scattered.

Minako looked around wildly and located F. Rubius and Usagi standing in the doorway. Rubius stopped the fire shield slowly to make sure it was safe.

F. Rubius raised his hand and fire appeared in a rotating ball in front of him, "If you all don't stop now, I swear I will roast all of you!"

Ami laughed, completely OOC, "You can't and we know it!"

Usagi noticed the 'sunroof' for the first time at that very moment, "You....you....you idiots! You all made a hole in my roof! You'll all pay for that!"

The scouts cringed at the angry tone in her voice. Black energy began to gather around the queen's body, ripping the soft silk dress off her body. 

The energy created a new dress, black as night, around her and the golden crescent moon on her forehead was replaced by a black one. "Now you will all die!"

Usagi started toward the scouts with murder in her eyes before F. Rubius grabbed her and held her back, "What do you think you are doing!? Let me go so I can tear them limb from limb!"

Usagi struggled in her husbands arms, "Stop, it's not time for the fight yet." 

Usagi glared at F. Rubius. "They didn't! Why should we?"

"Because if we don't, we're going to put ourselves on their level. Do you want that?"

Usagi finally calmed down and F. Rubius let her go. The scouts took that time to attack. They believed that F. Rubius wouldn't allow anyone to attack them.

They were wrong, F. Rubius himself turned around and hit them with an attack so powerful that the clothes on the scouts bodies burned completely off. They were thrown back against the wall and, although it just made things worst, right through it.

Usagi stared at F. Rubius levelly, "Now I have a sunroof I never counted on and a wall is missing. But I'll blame it on the scouts rather than you my dear." She snuggled up to her husband happily as they left the room to call for repair crews.

Neo: Arg! It's not as long as I wanted it to be and the next chapter might not be out for a while!

Rubius: But hey, at least there is this chapter out.

F. Rubius: And I got to flame broil the scouts!

Rubius: That's right! I wanted to do that! Why couldn't I roast the scouts!?

Neo: Um...um.. because...you...fight them later?

Rubius: Really? Okay.

Neo: Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review, sometimes it helps me get chapters out faster.


	11. author's note of despair

Neo: Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! No one wants to review!!! Is it that bad? I know I haven't updated for a while, is this my punishment? Or is the fic getting so bad that no one likes it anymore? Maybe I should discontinue this fic before I start getting flames because it's so bad. Is that what the readers want? Please let me know, should I keep going or stop while I'm ahead. The latest chapter has been up nearly a week and I've gotten two reviews!!! Tell me where it went wrong!!! Good bye for now and maybe forever.


	12. chapter 10

Neo: WOW!!! I got so many reviews!!! I love you all!!

Rubius: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, now this fic can be continued!

Neo: Please don't stop reviewing though, I don't want to go through another one of those times where no reviews and I feel like stopping.

Bunny: Now on with the fic!

After getting a crew in the med room to clean and repair it, everyone went down to another part of the palace to get Rubius' hand cleaned up. Bunny was carefully bandaging it up tightly so Rubius would heal completely.

Usagi watched and gave pointers on how to bandage the hand just right so there would be no complications. "There! You're all done now. Don't get hurt again, okay?" Bunny looked at Rubius pleadingly as she said this.

Rubius smiled and nodded, "Promise." Usagi walked over to them and, without a word, dragged Usa and Bunny away to continue their training.

F. Rubius watched them go before he took his own charge down the hall to where some rooms were. 

Rubius glanced around as they walked, wondering where they were going. F. Rubius finally stopped at a door and opened it. He glanced at his younger counterpart out of the corner of his eye and indicated for him to go in the room.

Rubius stared at him for a long moment and then entered the room, F. Rubius following him in and shutting the door.

It was a large spacious bedroom connected to a private bathroom and kitchen. The large bed was a deep crimson red with beautiful golden lining and the sheets were all made from the finest satin.

Rubius was shocked, "What is this place??"

F. Rubius smiled, "This is where you and Bunny are going to stay while you are here. I personally suggest you take it easy for the time being. Your hand will be healed enough tomorrow to start training again."

Rubius nodded in agreement and F. Rubius left him alone in the room.

Usagi, meanwhile, was pushing Bunny and Usa to their limits. It was all the two of them could do to stay awake and tracking and they could barely even do that.

Usagi would not let up, not even for her own daughter or younger self. She taught Bunny to use the power of the silver crystal to create large bright power balls of energy and also to heat wounds.

Usa was taught to use the crystal to create shields that no one except people she wanted to could get into or out of.

"Good, you're both doing wonderfully!" Usagi praised.

"Great. Can we go now? I'm so tired." Bunny gasped. 

Usagi smiled, "Alright. I'll take you there you're going to be sleeping. Usa, you can go on to your own room, okay?"

Usa yawned, "kay mommy." She ran off down one hall toward her bedroom and Usagi led Bunny down another hallway to the room she would be in.

On the way there Bunny asked questions, "What is the room like? Is it a nice room? Will I like it? By the way, where is Rubius going to sleep?"

Usagi smiled at her questions, "The room is large and decorated in crimson and gold. I believe you will like it a lot and Rubius is staying in the same room you are."

Bunny's eyes lit up happily at those words and nearly started jumping for joy but restrained herself. When they got to the room Usagi opened the door, letting Bunny in and left.

Bunny ran into the room, ready to jump on her love when she stopped short. Rubius was lying on the large bed fast asleep.

Bunny just stared for a moment before smiling at the peace on his face. She walked slowly up to the bed and quietly climbed up on it next to Rubius.

His breathing was slow and easy and his face was half buried in the feather pillow he was holding. Bunny smiled at him again and lay down.

Rubius woke up to the feeling of someone next to him. A glance down informed him that it was Bunny who was sleeping soundly, curled up against his chest.

Rubius moved slightly, making her stir and wake up. With a quick glance up Bunny smiled at her love and pressed closer to him.

Unfortunately, Rubius got up before she could get very comfortable which only made her a little upset. Bunny got up anyway and started going through the clothes she had. They were all very nice and very tough, like armor.

Bunny chose a black leather body outfit with three inch heels. Rubius put on black leather as well, only his didn't have heels and was completed with a long black cape with a silver clasp.

The two of them left their room and started down the hallway to go to the dining room for some breakfast when they noticed that they had no idea where they were. 

As they ran up and down hallways, Bunny and Rubius finally ran into someone. Of course, due to their great luck, the people they ran into were the scouts.

Minako was knocked to the ground and shrieked as loud as she could, "You clumsy fools! You had no right to knock me down! I'm the leader of the Sailor Scouts and the true princess of the moon!" 

Bunny curled up her lip in disgust, "You!? Don't make me laugh! You can barely command the scouts! How do you think you'll fair running the entire world?"

Makoto glared at the dark lady in front of them, "Mina-chan can do it far better than you could! The people would listen to her far better than they would to you! She is much more pure than you ever will be!"

The other scouts nodded in agreement and Mamoru added his own opinion to the argument, "My Mina-chan is also far more beautiful than you will ever be!"

Bunny looked at him, confusion etched on her face, "And what does that have to do with any of this?"

Mamoru smirked, "People are stupid, put up a pretty face and they'll listen just because of that!"

Rubius blinked and sweatdropped, "And you have just proved that you are right. People are stupid but most of them aren't as stupid as you."

Mamoru turned red and looked like he was gong to explode with anger at that simple statement form his enemy.

Ami stepped in between everyone, "Stop, all of you! Look Mamo, we have about a month to train so we can beat them in our coming fight! You can kill them then!"

Ami was interrupted by laughter. She turned around to see who was laughing. Her eyes fell on Bunny who was doubling over, clutching her sides, "You kill us? That's really funny, I didn't know yo were such a joker Ami!"

Rei glared angrily at her, "It's not a joke! We can take you Negatrash any day! We'll take you right now if you want! Just bring it on!"

Rubius walked forward and stared right into Rei's violet eyes, "We're not going to fight you here. It wouldn't be a challenge at all! We'll face you in a month, when you've all gotten stronger!"

With that, Bunny and Rubius left, leaving the scouts fuming behind them and plotting ways to make to two of them pay.

Neo: I did it! It's out! 

Rubius: And please review this time so we don't go through another depressed period. Once was enough.

Bunny: That's right, we don't want to have to discontinue this fic. Neo's worked so hard on it.


	13. chapter 11

Neo: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out! I moved and my computer has been crashing left and right! The good news is now I have a laptop!

Rubius: So stop procrastinating and get on with the fic! They've been waiting!

Neo: He's right so I won't keep you, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Rubius and Bunny finally found the dining room and got to eat breakfast before going their separate ways for their training.

F. Rubius was training his younger student to control fire and heat in such a way so that he could harness it no matter where it was or who made it. He was also being taught to shield against water attacks.

Rubius learned how to increase the temperature around him in just the right way that water near or coming at him evaporated.

F. Rubius had to work extra hard to get Rubius to learn how to create a fire shield around him and even harder to get it to the point where it could absorb energy that touched it.

Bunny was learning much different things from the Neo Queen of the Earth. She was learning how to use her moon princess powers no matter what form she happened to be in.

Although she too had to learn to shield, it was a different type of shield then that of her love's. Bunny's shield would allow any person in or out of in if Bunny said so and took a lot of energy but it was stronger than Rubius'. His shield let no one in or out.

You were either in or you were out and it was generally weak but as it absorbed energy thrown at it, it took very little energy from Rubius himself.

The never saw each other so they never could compare during their training. Although they saw each other at night, they were usually too tired to even talk.

After two weeks they were both being pushed to their limits and more often then not going with out a meal or two a day because they couldn't afford to stop and eat.

They were finally being trained together so they could learn to work as partners with their new powers.

Usagi and F. Rubius seemed to enjoy this part of the training because they were able to be together while Bunny and Rubius worked.

The scouts were also training, sort of. They were mostly pairing up with one another and testing out their attacks on their partners. Minako and Mamoru barely worked at all and spent most of the time making out.

Minako thought that they could beat the Black Moon family without any training what so ever because they were better than those two.

Ami disagreed, "Please Mina-chan, Mamo-kun, train with us so we can be strong enough to beat that traitor and her evil love. You have to train if you want to get stronger you know.

She looked imploringly at the two who just laughed at her, "Silly Ami. We can beat those two any day. I mean the Rubius in this time couldn't even kill me so why should we be worried about the Rubius from our time who isn't nearly as strong as his future self?

Rei looked over at her leader, pausing her attack, "I think, Mina-chan, that if he wanted to, he could have burned you into nothing and then where would we be? We would be without a leader! So come over here and train with us!

Minako whipped around to glare heatedly at Rei, "Are you saying that I'm wrong? Are you questioning me? Well? Are you!?" Minako had backed Rei against a wall and was holding her up by her shirt.

Rei grinned nervously shaking, "No, not at all. It was just a suggestion. You know, just in case the two of them get really strong in the time that they trained.

Ami agreed, "Right. We're not saying that they can beat you, Mina-chan. We just want to be prepared. Is that okay?

Minako sighed and looked over at Mamoru, waving him to her, "I guess you're right. Just in case a miracle happens we should be prepared for anything. They might just get really strong and kill us all and we want to be able to fight them off.

Makoto smiled at her golden haired leader, "That's the spirit Mina-chan! Get really strong so we can end the entire fight in just a few minutes and we can go home as soon as possible! And you'll be Queen of the Earth Mina-chan. We'll make sure of it, won't we girls?

The other scouts cheered for Makoto's speech and Minako smiled happily, "See that you do. we need to get Usagi away from the throne!

Meanwhile, Bunny and Rubius were working hard on getting their own act together and were too busy to notice the servant who ran up to the king and queen to speak to them.

Usagi's eyes narrowed evilly and F. Rubius looked rather amused when they heard what the servant had to say.

As it was, that servant had been listening to the scouts conversation and had given what he had heard to his masters.

After the servant was dismissed they both called their students in to tell them what they now knew. Bunny thought it was evil of them to plot something like that and Rubius just thought that Minako was funny.

"That backstabbing little worm, all of them! The least they could do is show a little respect for the people who could kick their butts halfway around the world and back!" Bunny fumed. She stopped for a minute and looked at Rubius who was about to fall over laughing, "What's so funny buster? It better not be me you're laughing at!

Rubius stopped laughing long enough to explain, "I'm just laughing at the fact that Minako thinks she's so good that she beat us even after she got blasted twice! The there's how the other scouts suck up to her! It's about the funniest thing I've ever heard!

Bunny thought about it for a moment before she started laughing too, "You know, I think you're right! That is funny!

F. Rubius smiled at the two of them in amusement as they both doubled over with laughter at the images. He glanced over at his wife and noticed very quickly that she was not finding any of the situation very funny at the moment so he hatched a plan to make it seem funny.

With am evil smirk and a wicked gleam in his crimson eyes, F. Rubius slid over to Usagi and whispered something to her. Usagi's eyes got wide and she stared at her husband in shock for a moment, going over what he had said over and over in her head.

Suddenly, Usagi smiled and began to laugh even harder than Bunny and Rubius if that was even possible. F. Rubius just smiled when they looked over at him with questioning looks on their faces and seemed very pleased with himself.

"Okay you two. Back to your training now! You've got to train if you want to beat those scouts!

Bunny glared angrily at f. Rubius, "What do you mean if we want to beat theme!? Of course we'll beat them! They probably can't even beat Usa if she had one hand tied behind her back!

F. Rubius smiled and nodded, speaking soothingly to the angered princess, "Of course they can't beat you but don't you two want to go home as soon as possible? To do that you must beat the scouts as fast as you can and before they can do anything!

Rubius nodded in agreement, "You're right. Bunny, if we train really hard, we can beat their butts before they even know we moved! They won't know what hit them!

Bunny smirked happily at the thought of the scouts training so hard for the upcoming fight and then losing before they even started to attack.

She found it quite funny and snickered to herself as she followed Rubius to a clearing in the nearby forest where they could train without interruptions.

Rubius got in a fighting stance in front of her and Bunny prepared to throw up her shield she had been working on.

Rubius gathered his power together slowly and watched the way Bunny moved. he had to make sure that he knew every move Bunny might do so he could follow her at all times and not hit her when she moved around and he fired fireballs.

Later that day they returned to the palace, happy that they had gotten everything down, just like they needed to. they were praised greatly by their mentors and told to rest a few days before the fight started so they would be completely ready.

Neo: Finally! This chapter is done! It took forever but it is done!

Rubius: It's about time! Please read and review.

Neo: Another thing, someone is going to be joining Bunny, Rubius, and Usa in the fight against the scouts. The first to guess correctly will have the next chapter dedicated to them! Ja ne for now!


	14. chapter 12

Neo: I'm not dead! I lost the book that this fic was kept in and just found it today!

Rubius: Hurray! Now we can get this fic over with!

Bunny: The author must apologize for the size of this chapter in advance. It is very short, but the next chapter is much longer though, so don't worry about it!

Neo: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own this pairing! The only thing I own is the plotline for the most part. Now on to the chapter!

A month had pasted since the travelers from the past had gone to the future to train themselves for the oncoming fight that is now going to take place.

The scouts and Mamoru face off in front of the palace with Bunny, Rubius, and Usa, all who are smirking evilly.

"We will beat you! You can count on it!" Minako screamed at the smirking trio.

Bunny's smirk got even wider if that was possible. "You? Beat us? Don't make me laugh! You can't beat us even if you did train the entire time you all were given!"

Makoto growled, "Of course we can beat you, and of course we trained!"

Rubius started laughing loudly, "We know haw hard you trained! You didn't even start until two weeks ago! You had to beg to get your great leader to train!"

Minako glared at the fire haired fiend, "I'll have you know that I trained just as hard as my team did and with our new strength, we will kill you all!"

Bunny laughed again and waved to her, "Then come on over and beat us! We won't even move!"

Rubius nodded, "That's right! We'll just stand here quietly and give you a free shot!"

Rei turned red, "You think we want your generous offer? We'll beat you on our own! Without your all's help!"

Rubius shrugged, "Suit yourselves, we won't help if you don't want us to. If you think you can b eat us on your own then come and get us!"

Rei gave a wild cry and charged, the rest of the scouts following after her with Minako and Mamoru bringing up the rear.

Bunny was the first to move as she ran toward the scouts and began to charge up her shield as she ran. She stopped just in front of them and threw up her shield, giving it full power.

The scouts crashed into the invisible wall and fell backward on their butts. Rubius and Usa trotted up behind Bunny and laughed at the scouts trying to get through the force field.

Rubius walked right up to the edge of the shield and walked out of it. Before they knew what was happening, the scouts were thrown left and right by wave after wave of intense heat and fire.

Rubius snorted in disapproval, "You all are pathetic! Even Usa could dodge something like that!" He finally stopped attacking them so they could all sit up.

Minako was shaking with rage and an anger vein popped out of her head, "You arrogant bastard! You would dare to challenge us in such a manner? We can take you on any day! Just bring it on!"

Bunny and Rubius glanced at each other and back to the scouts who were waiting for the answer. They both nodded toward the blonde, "We agree, name your rules!"

Ami nodded, "Our rules are anything goes! You can use any power you want to but you're not allowed to fly! You can also go anywhere you want as long as you can see the palace!"

Bunny and Rubius both agreed and the fight was on!

Neo: There! Not long, but hopefully not too bad all the same. I know it's only 521 words but the next chapter will hopefully be at least twice as long.

Bunny: And by the way, no one has guessed the person who will join Bunny and the others. Remember, whoever is the first to guess gets the next chapter dedicated to them.

Rubius: There is also another character that will be joining up with Bunny and the others as well. This character is in Sailor Moon throughout the series but I will show this character as it is show at time through later versions of the manga. The first person to guess who this character is will get a one-shot fic of their choosing dedicated to them! And you must specify which character you are guessing for, the one coming up or the later one, and be specific.

Neo: Bye now! Until next time!


	15. Important Notice!

Alright, here's the deal. This is a very, very old story that I wrote a long time ago. The thing is, I never finished it and the rest of what I had was caught in a basement flood. I would still like to write this story but some changes will be necessary. I want to know how you would like it to go. Would you like a different pairing? I like this one but I like Usagi with Prince Demando too. Also, how should I deal with the other scouts? I don't dislike any of them and honestly thought I might have been too hard on them. As well as making the scout of love the betrayer. Should that be changed as well? So many things no longer fit as well as I thought they did, including the outfit Usagi wore. I look back on it and realize she came off looking like a tramp. Should that be changed as well? I am also looking for a beta, who will be needed to get me off my butt and writing when I fall behind. All of my readers ideas are important to me and I really want to know what I should do.

Thanks to everyone who loved this story and has been so patient with me throughout it.

Neo Takai


End file.
